Erase
by cast out
Summary: Naruto’s family is all messed up his father had unfair, his brother a sex addict. But one day, he transferred to another school as a scholar but his father affair, Hinata is studying in the same school with her brother Sasuke as his classmate.Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

This is my 3rd unfinished story

A/N: Hello people, this is my first story as a beginner in this network. And I am trying my best to put up a good story even thought it may not appealing your taste. Please do patient with it by reading my story.

By Reiya, your new member here in this network

Warning: Their are boy to boy relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and his cast. If it did became mine well let's just say there be lots of yaoi pair in it.

**Summary:** Naruto's family is all messed up his father had unfair, his brother a sex addict. But one day, he transferred to another school as a scholar but his father affair, Hinata is studying in the same school with her brother Sasuke as his classmate. How bad that can be!!

**Base**: this story, I made is a wish of my dear classmate, she wanted that could possible change even in my stories and as her friend it's my gift for her. Anyway, her name is Sheila.

Hope you like it!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Title: Erase

Prologue

It was dark, the heavy raindrops where falling carelessly on the rooftop of the spooky houses. One house which lies in a village, where was a very happy family once lived is now broken. One young boy named Naruto, stood at the door looking at the scene before him; he was the only one who ever remains as protector of the unity of the family, but now destroyed.

His mother keep wailing at the nook of the kitchen after throwing the plates and the knives she could throw to her unfaithful husband while his father stood at the center of the living room, ashamed of what he had done, not realizing the things his wife had sacrifice for him and their children.

As Naruto turned his head at the corner, he saw his brother sitting on the couch, comfortable. His brother was chatting with someone, maybe his boyfriend.

Naruto sigh, turning his back, walking away from the unwanted sight of his family. He went outside, to efface the heavy feeling in his chest. To escape the pain that is welling inside his heart. He wanted to be free and to feel truelove.

And that is to happen!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it me again

A/N: Hi people, I hope you like the 1st part I was getting worried. Anyway, if you want to know who the heck who is my classmate that Naruto is playing, she is a girl who suffer in hands of her unhappy family. I'm really close to her because she is actually one of my best friend.

By Reiya, your new member here in this network

Warning: Their are boy to boy relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and his cast. If it did became mine well let's just say there be lots of yaoi pair in it.

**It was only base in my classmate's story but other parts are made by my imagination I'll tell you later what part is real in her true life.**

Hope you enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1:  My life 

"Good morning, sun shine" Naruto whispered as he make his way to the bathroom, in able to erase his sleepiness. As always he would plug his ears with something and wait for the morning shout of his brother saying "he is late" or his mother and his father fighting again. For him it's the usual routine in his house. He would climb down after dressing up, and would leave even he didn't eaten yet.

Then he would run as fast he as can, not looking back. Upon reaching the school, he let a long inhale then an exhale. Shouting in his mind with lot of energy, "Let's do it"

Skipping, toward his classmates, Hana, her ever kind and intelligent friend and Reiya, a girl who wants to be called Rei, a boy's name

"Hello, guys" Naruto said as he tug Hana's blouse.

"Hi, Naruto" a blacked haired, ivory complex and indigo eyes girl, Hana giggled at her.

"Anyway where is Reiya?" Naruto asked as he turned his head around. "It's Rei, Naruto!!" someone shrieked behind him that made his entire hair stand at its ends.

"Oh Rei , sorry" Naruto chirped as he move away from the stormy friend and hides behind Hana. The said mad friend has long blue hair that reached her hips, tan skin and red eyes, and has the named Reiya.

Then, suddenly Rei flicked his on the nose causing his to yelp too loud to be heard by the students in the waiting shed. Complaining about the cause of the embarrassment, he turns to Rei to hit his friend but ends up his facing a piece of paper. "What's this?!" He asks confused at his best pal while looking at the paper in front of his.

"Assignment, idiot" Rei uttered after continuing, "In math, have you finished it??"

There was a long silence between them before a war cry came out of their friend's mouth.

Saying that he totally forgot about it and start asking Hana to help his in his Problem,

"Rei already solved it, she actually told me that we should make you one copy of our assignment so when you did forgot about our assignment in math you won't go crazy, cramming again" Hana stated smiling at the blushing Rei.

"It's not what you think so don't get anyyehhh….." Rei yelled as Naruto started hugging and kissing her.

"Stop it!!" Rei pushed Naruto off "it's disgusting I'm not a boy"

"Ma….ma…Naruto is just showing his appreciation to you "Ne!!" Hana said. Naruto nodded in agreement. Then long chimes were heard meaning the flag ceremony was going to started. (In our school instead of bell rings, we use chimes. The chimes usually remind us of the sounds that we heard in the airport. Hehehe.) The three immediately fall in line for they don't want to be mark late by they're teacher. Time quickly passes by. It was already last period in the afternoon and unfortunately tomorrow is their last day at school and the start of a long vacation.

"Well, guys bye!!" Naruto uttered while puffing out a long annoying sigh.

"Don't worry we'll hear you in the chat room" Hana smiled while waving his Hand, good bye.

"Talk when you have problem" Rei stated while walking away with Hana.

"Oh, guys I love you" Naruto sniffed as he ran home.

'_Hana was always dulcet and opened but for Reiya, she always hides that she really cared for me, oh how sweet!!'_ He thought as he open the door of his house. Walking straight to his bedroom he came across with his mom.

"How school?" his mom asked.

"Fine, I'm got perfect in Math" Naruto said hoping his mother would smile.

"oh good, my dear I am proud of you not like your brother and your stupid father." She stated bitterly."But, I never heard or seen you reviewing??" his mother asked again with suspicion."My friends teach me in recess and in lunch." Naruto muttered as he bows his head."I see, their nice friends, don't imitate your brother befriending idiots!!" his mother shrieked as she went on his way. Sighing, Naruto went in his room to rest and have peace of mind. That drags his to a deep sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thank you everyone for reading my story

My classmate is girl not a boy

The real part is we help her in geometry not just ordinary math.

And her mother being bitter is really true in fact she told as that, me and Hana shivered.

See next time by Reiya, I mean Rei!!


End file.
